


Like toothpaste, smooth and minty.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how one dates a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like toothpaste, smooth and minty.

Suffice to say, their first date was a complete and utter disaster. Abe had arrived horrendously late, Mihashi had done little else beyond flail through all of the places that Abe had oh-so-carefully outlined in true Nishiura Pitcher fashion (read: ice cream parlor, batting range, sports shop, park), and both of them had fumbled so much over words and actions and everything in between that by the time they were finally walking back to Mihashi’s place, Abe was convinced about two things:

  
A.) He sucked at dates, and he would never go on one again. With anybody.

B.) Mihashi was probably even more scared of him than he had been before this horrendous date had started.

With that in mind, the catcher was pleasantly surprised when, after saying their goodbyes, Mihashi stopped halfway between the gate of his house and his door, turned around and scuttled right back, to give Abe a nervous peck on his lips.

  
“T-t-t-thank you, Abe-kun, for today!”

  
Abe stared.

  
“I… I would really like to do it again sometime!”

  
Abe stared some more.

  
“W-well. S… see you at school!”

  
And Abe continued staring, even long after Mihashi had retreated into his house. The next day, he was bent over his notebook once again, scribbling out his master plans for yet another day out with his pitcher.  



End file.
